Wizard Wars - A Harry Potter Parody
by SNLuver88
Summary: the 5th, 6th, and 7th years of the Harry Potter series told in Star Wars fashion. This is book 5 and Episode 4.


Cho Chang sneaked around a dusty pillar in the front hall of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It was after hours. She was not supposed to be out of her room at 12:37 in the morning. But she had an important mission to accomplish, and she would go to whatever lengths necessary to fulfill that task. She sneaked around another corner. She could see the front door now. Cho stopped as she noticed something strange. There were guards guarding the front door. What are they doing here? Cho thought to herself. Her answer was soon revealed. The door was suddenly blown off with a great, fiery explosion. Cho sneaked back into a small closet, but kept it open a crack so she could see who had come through the door. She frightfully looked as a tall, dark man with a black cape strode into the Hogwarts hallway. "Kill them," he said in an evil voice. At that moment, Dementors rushed into the room. They sucked out the souls of every last one of the guards before they and a chance to pull out their wands. The man walked towards the closet that Cho was hiding in. She quickly rushed to the back of the closet and hid behind a few brooms. The dark stranger opened the door and looked inside the closet. He was so close to Cho that she could smell his rancid breath. She knew only one person with that breath - Professor Snape, her former potion teacher. When Dumbledore had suspected Snape's involvement with Voldemort, he had immediately fired him. As it turned out, Snape had turned into a powerful dark wizard. He didn't notice Cho in the brooms and left without a word. He walked down the right passageway towards Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster's office. Cho let out a huge sigh. She wondered if it was safe to go out yet. She had to accomplish her mission. She looked out the door crack and saw two girls walking down the hallway. Cho gasped. It was Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. The two had become good friends in the last couple of years. Hermione looked out for Ginny whenever Ron would tease her. She would usually just cast a spell that would send Ron on the roof and make him late for class. The two were walking down the Hogwarts hallway so late because Ginny's owl had just broken its foot. They were taking it to Hagrid to care for it for a few days. As the two walked down the hallway, Cho got an idea. She quickly grabbed Hermione's cloak and dragged her into the closet. Snape turned around. He saw nothing and continued to Dumbledore's office. "Cho? What are you doing up this late?" asked Hermione. "Ginny and I were just going to see if Hagrid could mend her owl's foot." "I'll take her to Hagrid," she quickly said, "but I need you to do something for me first." She took a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione. "I need you to get this letter to Dumbledore." she said. "It's very urgent." Ginny looked confused. "All right," she said. "We'll be sure to take it to him." Cho grabbed Hermione and Ginny's robes. "Please," she begged. "I need you to deliver this letter to Dumbledore, or people could be killed. Go, now!" The girls ran out of the closet and to the front lawn. They eyed the door curiously. "Someone is going to be in big trouble in the morning," Ginny said. "Why are we out here, anyway?" she asked. "Dumbledore's office is inside the building." "Dumbledore is with Harry, remember? He had to go to Harry's aunt and uncles to convince them to let Harry attend Hogwarts this year." explained Hermione. "We have to send him an - " She stamped her foot and sighed. "We can't send Dumbledore an owl! Your owl's leg is broken. And by the look of that door, I'm not sure it's safe to go inside." Ginny began to look worried. "Cho said that we had to deliver the letter! It is life or death!" she said loudly. "Don't worry, we'll find a way." Hermione paced the ground, thinking of a way to get to Privet Drive. " We could fly on our broomsticks- no, too far. We could use a spell - maybe; Wait! Remember your father's car that Ron crashed - " "Yes, yes yes." Ginny knew all too well about that and how mad her father had gotten. "Well, what about it?" Hermione's face lit up with excitement. "They took it out of the tree and made it look like new again! They are returning it to your father soon. It's right over here, in this shed, keys and all!" The girls ran across the lawn to the small shed where Mr. Weasley's car sat. The door to the shed was thankfully unlocked. As they opened the door, the smell of fresh paint entered their nostrils. The car looked good as new. Maybe better than new. It had a fresh coat of shiny blue paint. There were no scratches or dents in it. It had taken Professor Dumbledore only a few moments to fix the car, Ron and Harry a few minutes to completely lose the car, and three years for the tree to finally lossen its hold on the car. "Wow!" said Ginny. "My father is going to be so happy!" "Yeah," said Hermione. "We won't crash it when we drive. Us girls are more careful than those silly boys." Ginny gave Hermione a stern look. "NO," she said angrily. "I don't want my father to get mad at me like he was at Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, we won't scratch it," Ginny siged. "Could we at least read the letter first?" she asked. "For all we know, Cho could just be telling him that she doesn't want to be his girlfriend." Ginny was secretly hoping that was the case. Hermione frowned at Ginny. "I'm sure it's more important than that," she said. She raised her eybrow. "Didn't Cho say the letter was for Dumbledore?" she smirked. "Ginny blushed. "But, I'll read it, and see if it is worth the trip." Hermione opened the letter, making sure not to tear the envelope. She knew Professor Dumbledore wouldn't want her reading his mail. She unfolded the letter and started to read. She scanned the letter cautiously. The further she read the letter, the bigger her eyes got. 


End file.
